Own Asiavision Song Contest 13
"I Dare You" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 33 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A13 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}Own Asiavision Song Contest 13, often referred to as OASC #13, is the 13th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, following country's victory in the 12th edition with the song "Addicted" performed by Clarita de Quiroz. This is the first time that United Arab Emirates hosted the contest. Thirty-three countries participated in the edition. This includes Bhutan and Pakistan who returned after two editions absence with India, Iran, Singapore and Syria who returned to the contest after their one-edition absences. Nine countries, however, announced their withdrawal: Bangladesh, East Timor, Hong Kong, Macau, Mongolia, Myanmar, Saudi Arabia, Palestine and Tajikistan. The winner was Malaysia with the song "I Dare You" by Jess Lee which scored 138 points, winning by a margin of 12 points in front of South Korea. The podium was completed by Uzbekistan, which finished on the third place. United Arab Emirates, the host country placed 18th. Location For more details on the host country, see United Arab Emirates. 'Host City' }}Dubai is the most populous city in the United Arab Emirates (UAE). It is located on the southeast coast of the Persian Gulf and is the capital of the Emirate of Dubai, one of the seven emirates that make up the country. Abu Dhabi and Dubai are the only two emirates to have veto power over critical matters of national importance in the country's legislature. The city of Dubai is located on the emirate's northern coastline and heads up the Dubai-Sharjah-Ajman metropolitan area. Dubai is to host World Expo 2020. Dubai has recently attracted world attention through many innovative large construction projects and sports events. The city has become iconic for its skyscrapers and high-rise buildings, in particular the world's tallest building, the Burj Khalifa. As of 2012, Dubai is the 22nd most expensive city in the world and the most expensive city in the Middle East. In 2014, Dubai's hotel rooms were rated as the second most expensive in the world, after Geneva. Dubai was rated as one of the best places to live in the Middle East by U.S. global consulting firm Mercer. 'Venue' Trade Centre Arena is a truly world-class venue and the Middle East’s largest indoor arena. From international concerts attracting 10,000 energetic fans to every other entertainment and sporting event, the arena’s 9,100 square-metre area and 14 metre high ceilings make sure that every event becomes a majestic spectacle. Participating countries 'Semi-final' All the participating countries voted in the semi-final. 'Final' Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all participating countries eligible to vote. Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Asiavision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OABU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : On 5 November 2016, it was announced that Bangladesh would be withdrawing from the contest. * : The country withdrew because of the resignation of the head of the delegation from their position. * : Despite initially confirming their participation, RTHK announced on 5 November 2016 that the country would be withdrawing from this edition. * : On 4 November 2016, TDM announced that Macau will withdraw due to lack of time. * : MNB announced, on 5 November 2016 that Mongolia would not participate in the contest. * : The boadcaster's head of the delegation was fired due to internal scandals. * : Despite originally confirming their participation, NTV withdrew their confirmation due to financial difficulties. * : The country withdrew due to internal broadcasting problems. * : QTV didn't showed interest in participating in the last two edition to focus on other projects within the broadcaster. * : SBC confirmed on 5 November 2016, that Saudi Arabia would be withdrawing from the contest, citing low viewing figures and poor results as their reason. * : Tajik broadcaster confirmed on 5 November 2016 that the nation would not be participating in Dubai. See also *Own Americavision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OASC editions